


You Came Back To Me

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: IW SPOILERS, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, let bucky and rocket be best buddies, let steve and bucky be together, post IW, that kill things together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	You Came Back To Me

It seemed like it had been but a blink for Bucky, one minute he was there looking to Steve with fear in his eyes and then the next he was surrounded by nothing, but orange so much fucking orange and then the next he was….back….standing in front of Steve yet again, only this time the blond was rushing towards him and hugging him in a bone crushing embrace.

“Bucky….oh my god Bucky...your back.” Steve’s ragged voice washes over him and all Bucky can do is return the embrace tightly.

The kiss he gets is shocking….and perfect….and so fucking long overdue he just goes with it until they have to pull away to breath. They look in each others eyes, Steve’s are still so blue and watery just like the ocean and Bucky can’t help pulling the blonde back in to kiss him yet again. They both moan into the kiss it has turns deeper and all consuming before someone is clearing their throat, they pull away reluctantly and look over...and down to who interrupted them.

“Got something that belongs to ya.” Rocket says holding up his beloved gun.

Bucky’s eyes widen before taking the gun outstretched to him and offers a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Ya ready to kill some more baddies?” Rocket offers, smirk on his face.

Bucky laughs, “Fuck yeah.”

__________________________________  
A FEW MINUTES LATER………..

“Rocket look out!” Bucky yells taking out baddies behind him.

Much as he had done once before he grabs him, but this time swings him up onto his shoulders before continuing to fire at aliens around them.

The new height gives Rocket a huge advantage and he fires around yelling and throwing out curse words alike. Bucky hands him a new round of bullets before he even ask for it, before reloading his own gun. Time seems to slow down for them as they work together covering the others back as they take out alien after alien with Steve fighting right next to them.

When one of the things gets to close Rocket doesn’t hesitate to pull out his knife and stab the thing in the throat, jumping off Bucky and taking it on by himself. When Bucky goes in for a closer kill of his own, he uses his arm to crush the things windpipe instead before stabbing one that snuck up behind him, Rocket jumps on the thing from behind, finishing it off.

Panting they look at each other smiling before continuing the fight.


End file.
